Every year millions of users (e.g., individuals, companies, and other institutions) receive, generate, and use reports. The reports provide a mechanism for the user to track and monitor the status of a user's business or personal finances. For example, the report may allow the user to project future growth and earnings, and appropriately allocate or reallocate finances, and provide information to co-owner's and investors.
In order to generate and review a report, a user may use a financial application. Financial applications gather data about financial transactions that occur over a specified duration and generate reports about the data. For example, a user may request a financial report from the financial application. In the request, the user may specify a time frame of financial transactions in the report, types of financial transactions, or any other desired information. In response to the request, the financial application collates the data and displays the report according to the request of the user.